Hunters and other wildlife observers conceal bodily movement from the vision of observant quarry, such as deer or turkey with a hunting blind. A typical hunting blind comprises a frame covered by concealment panels of a camouflage material. The pattern of the camouflage material is chosen to blend with the natural surroundings. Since the camouflage material is usually opaque or only slightly "open" (such as by leafy-shaped cut outs or patterns in a see-through material), a hunter can move within the enclosure created by the hunting blind without alerting nearby quarry to potential danger by reason of that movement.
A tree stand enhances a hunter's field-of-view and reduces risk of detection by a game animal. A tree stand may be used to climb a tree, or is otherwise mounted thereon, and is thus temporarily attached to a trunk of a tree at a predetermined height above ground level. To further disguise presence in the tree stand from vigilant quarry, a hunter often wears clothing with a camouflage pattern that blends with the immediate surroundings. Although garbed in camouflage, the hunter normally remains in plain view while positioned in the tree stand. As a result, vigilant quarry can still detect the exposed movements by the hunter. If a tree stand also incorporates a hunting blind, the movements are consequently obscured. Therefore, the effectiveness of a tree stand is enhanced by the addition of a blind combined with it.
Several patents in the prior art disclose hunting blinds for use with a tree stand. However, each has certain inherent problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,512 to Bean discloses a hunting blind for use with a tree stand that employs a single panel that completely wraps around the platform of the tree stand. The panel is mounted on a dual-beam base at a predetermined angle of inclination on rods received by pivoting sockets in close proximity to the platform. As disclosed, that hunting blind obstructs the near-field vision of the ground by the occupant and becomes totally ineffective for concealment when the occupant exposes his body to aim and fire his weapon.
It is thus desirable to provide a hunting blind for use with a tree stand which permits the size of the concealed enclosure and the orientation of the concealment panel(s) to be varied, allows an unobstructed line-of-sight for aiming and discharging a firearm or a bow while sustaining peripheral concealment, permits easy transport to the hunting site, and easily adapts to changing natural environments.
It is well-known to use a ground blind to artificially create a concealed position when a hunter hunts at ground level. Otherwise, the hunter must rely upon natural camouflage, such as bushes and high grass. However, ground blinds usually incorporate small flapped openings or the like through which the hunter must look to spot game and to fire his weapon.
It is desirable to provide a ground blind with open lines of sight for aiming and discharging a weapon, that allows the size of the concealed area to be varied with ease, that permits easy transport to the hunting site, and that easily adapts to changing natural environments.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide an improved hunting or observation blind that may be attached to a tree stand or used in another application as a ground blind.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hunting blind that can be quickly and easily assembled without tools.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hunting blind that can be retrofitted on most commercial tree stands.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lightweight and compact hunting blind that is portable in the field.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hunting blind that conceals the occupant from lateral detection at all times but affords a substantially unobstructed frontal shooting lane.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hunting blind with concealment panels that can be reconfigured to match changing natural surroundings.